Cena High School Host Club!
by Scottyemo
Summary: Join the tale of Stephanie Miles as she enters a world she had never known before, a world of extremely rich boys and doting girls, the world of the Cena High School Host Club!


Your name is Stephanie Miles and it's your first day at a new school. After months and months of bullying, you finally reached your breaking point. You remember the moment vividly. Samantha Callihan, the self-pronounced leader of the school bullies, chased you down and beat you into the concrete. The school gathered around as you attempted to stand up but your arms betray you, forcing you to fall to the concrete. Blood rushes from your nose as it smacks against the hard surface.

Why was Samantha, Sami for short, coming after you? Simple. Your gorgeous hair. It drew the unwanted attention of several boys and Sami didn't like that. She couldn't stand the idea that there was someone more beautiful than her and you fit that bill perfectly. As you attempt to stand again, you feel a swift kick in the ribs as you are sent careening back onto the ground. You hear the laughter of Sami and her friends as tears begin to well up around your eyes. People have started to gather and whisper, some sympathetic to your cause and some declaring that its what you deserved all along… Then you hear something even more horrifying… The sound of shears.

You try to run away, but Sami's goons were too fast. They hold you down as Sami comes from behind and then you feel it. The feeling of rapidly moving blades connecting with your skull as Sami pulls the buzzer across your scalp. You try to resist but any attempts are met with a swift punch that slammed your face into the concrete again. By the time it was over, you could only stare down as your beautiful hair lay on the concrete, stuck together with blood. You reach up to touch your scalp and feel blood pouring down… And then you snapped.

You don't know what happened next, all you knew was that when you awoke, Sami was being pulled away on a stretcher and your arm was being nearly ripped out of joint as you were being drug to the principal's office. One quick meeting later and you were expelled… Which leads us to today. Your first day at your new school. It cost your parents almost their entire life's savings to send you here, but they knew it was somewhere you could be safe from people like Sami. You reach up to touch the little bit of hair you have on your head as you slowly walk into the gates of the Cena Academy.

You struggle to find your classes as you walk the halls. It was like a mansion with no discernable map. Your first class of the day was music class. You rush through the halls as the clock ticks down, struggling to stay punctual. You come up under a sign reading Music Room 3. You reach out for the doorknob with a wince as you stand, terrified of what lay within. Would it be mockery from students? Looks of unwanted sympathy? You would find none of that within this room, however, for as you entered that room… You entered the host club.

You see, only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Cena Academy. The Cena Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Cena Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful.

"H-Hello?" You ask nervously as you enter when suddenly 5 young men stare at you, wide-eyed. One had a small smirk on his face, growing as he pushed up his glasses. Two of them were busy whispering amongst one another. There was another who was tall and strong who was rapidly rushing towards you, but not staring at you. His gaze was looking down at something moving rapidly… Which is when you get nearly tackled to the ground by a small figure gripping your leg.

"Hi! My name's Ray, what's your name?!" The small excited figure asks as he jumps up and down, "Welcome to the Cena High School Host Club! We're so excited to have a new recruit!"

"New Recruit?" You ask nervously when the man sporting glasses speaks up.

"Ray, please leave the man alone… He's obviously lost," The man walks towards you, searching through an iPad as your eyebrows furrow.

Man? Did he just call you a man?

"What class are you looking for?"

"I… Uh… Music 101?" You respond as he continues to stare down at his iPad before turning the screen towards you.

"Ah, that's Music Room 7," He responds as you look down at the screen, showing the room nearly completely across campus. You sigh as he continues, "I don't mean to be rude, but there's no way you could make it on time…"

"So stay with us! Come on!" Ray continues to pull on your arm as you try to back out. You hated being late, but you knew about host clubs… It was nothing but an excuse for men to gawk on idiotic women that would fall for the easiest tricks. You try to back out when the door slams shut behind you. You slowly turn to see a 6th man staring at you. You weren't sure where he came from, but you knew who he was. He had a tall slender build with a buzzed blonde haircut. His smile lit up the entire room as he slowly struts towards you. You attempt to run but he grabs you and holds you in place. As you look upon the man's face you freeze in fear… It was John Cena Jr.

The self-proposed leader of the host club and son of the man who created this academy, John Cena Jr or simply Junior as he liked to be called, was a man not to be reckoned with. His connections were far and wide. He gives you a stern look as you try your best to avert your gaze. Only one day at this new academy and you already had someone looking to bully you.

"You…" You wince as you prepare for the parade of insults to pour out of his mouth, "You are absolutely one of the most handsome men to ever grace our doorstep. You must join the club!"

"Wait, what?! No, I think there's a misund-" He stops you with a finger to your lips, causing a shiver to run down your spine.

"No, no, I won't take no for an answer! You absolutely must join us… But first," He smiles as he looks down at your old clothes. Having spent all their money on tuition, your parents weren't able to afford the school uniform, forcing you to attend in old ratty t-shirts and jeans. Junior smirks as he snaps his fingers, "James! Jay! Get this boy fixed up, won't you?"

With that, the two whispering boys rush towards you with a uniform before pulling you towards a changing room. Moments later, you stare at yourself in a mirror, dressed in an official Cena School Academy uniform… and you look good. You never were one for physical looks but for once, since that horrible attack, you can look in yourself in that mirror and smile. You dust off the powder blue coat and put it on before emerging back into Music Room 3.

"My god… You certainly clean up well, don't you commoner?" You groan as Junior refers to you by the name of Commoner but before you can retort, he interrupts once again, "No, no, no… No talking… Daddy needs to assess you…"

Following this, Junior takes a step back next to the spectacled man and begins to stare you up and down. They whisper back and forth as sweat beads on your forehead. Moments later and they begin to circle you like vultures, all six of them. You want to run. You want to escape but you are trapped between their bodies before a small smile grows on Junior's face. He approaches you with an extended hand and walks you into the main area of Music Room 3.

"So tell me, commoner… What exactly is your type?" He asks as your eyebrows furrow once again, confused at this statement, "You see, the Cena Host Club attempts to craft multiple personalities to cater to the whims of every woman who enters that door… We have the cool, intelligent type like Seth…" He points towards the man with the glasses, "The strong but silent type like Antonio here…" The tall man from earlier stands proudly as the small boy known as Ray climbs onto his shoulder, joined by the twins, "The Boy Lolita, the mischievous types…"

"Wait, what exactly are you?" You ask with a raised eyebrow as Junior smirks before doing a back handspring and landing in a chair, posed like a regal king.

"Me? Why, I'm the Prince…" He comments, causing a groan to fall out of the mouths of the rest of the members of the host club, "What? I am the Prince! It's my type! So… what… are you?"

"I'm… I'm just me! I'm just Steph-" You try to comment again, but Junior interrupts crossing to you and pulling you closer.

"Stephen, Stephen, stephen… It's quite alright, my boy… Many people don't understand exactly what type they are until they try it out! Here… Let's give you a few options…"

Moments later and you are whisked away into a chair where the boys give you continuous makeovers into different types such as the dark and brooding, the mischievous child and numerous others. After several attempts to change you, you finally stand up in a huff. You rip off the dark wig they had placed on your head and throw it on the ground only for Seth to quickly scoop it up and place it on a dummy, fixing the mangled mess of hair.

"I'm not any of these things! I'm not even a man!" You yell out as Junior sighs and walks towards you, hand extended.

"Oh, my dear Stephen, I know it feels that way now… We all have a long way to go before becoming men but that's exactly what the host club is here to teach you!" He smiles as he leads you to a chair, sitting you down, "We are here to turn boys… into men. We are here to make women happy… For example, Antonio makes them happy by making them feel safe. Ray makes them happy by spreading his own child-like joy… And the twins… Well…"

You turn to see James and Jay staring into each other's eyes, holding each other tightly. Jay's hand runs through the hair of his twin as they pull each other closer.

"I'm so sorry I neglected you earlier today, James… I just… I can't let myself fall into this trap again…"

"I understand," James responds as your eyes widen. The brothers seemed close… Very close, "No one understands you more than I do…" You groan as you turn back towards Junior who smirks.

"The twins do what they do…" He smirks as he sips from a cup of tea, before setting it back down on the table with a pinky extended, "So really… you just have to make a woman happy! How would you make a woman happy, Stephen?"

"I… I feel like I would just know?" You respond as the twins break into a giggling fit, "I mean… It's pretty natural for me to know what makes a woman happy! I mean after all, I am a-"

"Natural! I like that!" He smiles at you as he takes your hand and swoops you up into air, "You will be the Natural! The one who makes women feel like they're being listened to! The one who really understands them… It's a strange idea really, but it just might work! So… what do you think, Stephen? Think you have what it takes to become a host?"

"Well, actually I…" Before you can respond, a bell rings overhead and a knock is heard at the door. Jay and Jimmy quickly prep themselves with a hand on each handle.

"Excellent! That's fantastic to hear, dear Stephen! You'll make an excellent addition to the club!" He smiles as he and the other 4 host club members jump into formation in front of the door. He quickly pulls you by his side as the doors are flung open and several dozen women come flocking in, "Hope you're ready to test those skills, my boy… Because the host club is open!"


End file.
